The Crush!
by yaoiluvr4lif
Summary: Basically just in the lives of the Ninja's. No pairings at this moment you have to read the story to understand about it. And again suck at summaries...and sorry if the words are close together I still haven't gotten used to using the spacer on here......


Hello all of my peeps! I am back! I wrote this story I have no clue where is came from I guess from being bored out of my mind. I hope it's at least a _little _good for all of you. If it is I WILL continue unlike my other stories which I need to work on. *shrugs* I'm a **procrastinator** can't help it always have been even through school. *cheeky laugh* Anyway enjoy! I will delete it and burn it if it's no good I promise! I should be deleting other of my stories to but then again there goes the whole, 'I'm a procrastinator' speech again so whatever. So yeah I basically start something and if I get bored with it I give up and don't get back to it unless I have the urge to so you see my dilemma. And the fact that I already know the rest of my stories don't live up to the rest of the _good _authors' expectations well I'm _sorry _I don't have a perfect imagination like you do! Anyway this will have some yaoi at one point but mostly it's just one-sided, wait if you can call it _yaoi_ never mind you just have to figure it out in the story I'm not going to explain any further.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own them, if I did I wouldn't be living with my parents I would be off doing rich people things.

**Summary: **Basically just several stories 'bout the characters nothing to exciting I guess -lol- it's not an AU they are still ninja's. umm pairings will be described in the story non at this point though…

I'm not yelling at anyone or flaming anyone because they love to tell me how I need to work on it. Well again I'm sorry my stories suck you chose to read them right? Your fault. I don't go to your stories and tell you in a really long paragraph how much your story needs work, if it's not a good story I will read it anyway because at least they are _trying._

Anyway before I rant on and on about crazy people and bad authors I shall leave you to read my story. Obliviously if you do not like any gays then leave I will NOT have anyone on here yelling at me saying gays are horrible and all that other shit. You try to do that I will laugh and delete your comment because it's stupid. I _warned _you didn't I? Then why the hell are you going to continue to read when you don't even _like _that stuff? Whatever anyway for the rest of the people out there I DIDN'T scare away or piss of enjoy my story!

All because of that one mistake in the classroom a while back thanks to a student pushing the boy into him ending them in kissing he is now hooked. He doesn't want to admit it but the more that he hangs around the stupid blonde the more he is starting to feel more attracted to him, and the fact that his inner voice loves to torture him to no end. Of random sexy pictures of the blonde like him almost naked to completely naked and moaning. This causes the poor boy to meet the bathroom more times in a day than he would like to.

Like today, the team has the day off so he walked rather quickly to his house before the blonde or Sakura could see him in the bad condition. He tried to control himself but the way the blonde was so naïve that he decided to bug Sakura into going on a date with her, she got so furious that she pushed Naruto into the river below. Normally this wouldn't cause problems, but when Naruto was in the river he shed from his jacket to swim better to the side to get out quickly before getting sick. Sasuke remembers leaning against the pole staring at the blonde's chest as the black shirt clung to his chest showing off every muscle that has formed due to a lot of training. This caused a nosebleed which Sakura caught and ran to him concerned for him thinking something is wrong. He pushed her away turning away from them to wipe his nose. He scowled as his hand was covered in a red substance.

Naruto finally made it back to the bridge and pestered Sakura about why she pushed him in, she yelled out because he was being annoying. The whole time they were yelling out at each other, Sasuke's eyes were glued to the black shirt that was mocking him telling him that he couldn't see what he wanted, this caused another problem as previous dreams he has been having of his blonde teammate rush through his mind making him uncomfortable. Kakashi then had to appear and tell them, after a yell from the two teammates about him being late, that they have no missions today it's a day off for all of the Genin's. Once he finished Sasuke quickly left to rush to his house before anyone could blink.

This is where we are at the story now, Sasuke sitting on his bed trying to will away a problem in his pants thoroughly pissed that this even happens to him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair giving his pants one last look, his problem hasn't gone away yet, so with another deep breath he stands and walks to the bathroom to take care of it. Once he was done he rose an eyebrow when he heard a knock at his door. He slowly walked downstairs hearing the knocking grow louder which made him scowl and yell out a, "I'm coming!" He finally opened the door with more force since he wasn't in the best of moods to see Sakura standing there blushing and smiling at him. This made him roll his eyes. "What do you want?" He tried to say in his coldest and most bastardly voice ever, but that didn't make her move away in fear she only smiled then put her hands behind her back moving from one foot to the other in nervousness. "Sasuke-kun,-" "No." He didn't let her finish and slammed the door before he can see her face again. He walked back to his room but before he got on the first step another knock at his door. He growled this time glaring at the door then turning back around stomping the whole way there and sung the door open so fast he was surprised it didn't fly off the hinges. "Sakura if this is another-" His sentence was cut short when he found not Sakura but Naruto standing there, his crush at his house. "Hey bastard why did you make Sakura-chan cry?" Sasuke ignored him and turned away but kept the door open so the blonde can come inside. He did and closed the door before asking Sasuke more questions following the boy through his house to the kitchen. "Why did you leave the bridge so quickly? That isn't like you." Sasuke turned to him ready to lash out at him if he dared try to pry into his business again but then sighed and turned away again. "None of your concern dope."

This made the blonde mad, he balled his fists and started yelling at Sasuke. "I'm not a dope bastard! When the hell are you going to stop calling me that?!" Sasuke chuckled making the blonde freeze in his yelling. "When you stop being stupid dead last, now leave." Naruto's face turned red with anger. "What the fuck?! I'm just asking you simple questions but you are avoiding them and being a bastard well I hope you enjoy going through life without friends you ASSHOLE!" Then the blonde left but not before slamming the door making Sasuke wince. He grabbed the apple he was going to eat and rub it against his shirt then walked to the living room plopping down taking a bite out of it. 'Hn. What an idiot why do I like him?'

* * *

Sakura found Ino in her shop and cried to her over the horrible things Sasuke did to her. Ino just sighed and hugged the girl close. "Sakura you already know Sasuke doesn't like any of his fan girls right?" Sakura sniffed and faced the girl, her cheeks stained from tears and eye puffy and red from crying so much then smiled laughing lowly at first then loudly making Ino draw back a little. "What's wrong now?" Sakura wiped the tears away from her face then turned a smirk to her friend. "Ino, Sasuke-kun just needs to know that there are perfect girls out there for him and I am the best out of them!" Ino rolled her eyes. 'Denial.' "Forehead." She caught the girls attention but a glare came along with it. "Listen, Sasuke doesn't like any of us that is why I gave up on him and after another boy now." This made Sakura's eyes widen, she stepped closer to the girl getting in her personal space. "Oh who is it?!" Ino put her hands up trying to make a space between them. "If you back away I will tell you." Sakura pouted but did anyway sitting in the extra chair Ino brought for her to sit in. Ino smiled and said, "It's Shikamaru." Sakura gasped at this. "Really?! Does he know?" Ino nodded still smiling. "We are suppose to be on a date tonight." Sakura squealed at this bringing her friend into a huge which sucked the like from the poor blonde. "Can't…breath!" Sakura chuckled letting the blonde go before she fainted from lack of air.

Ino finally caught her breath. "So does that mean you will try to give him up?" Sakura sat there for a while thinking about it. "I don't know, I mean we have been in love with him for so long it's like how can you just forget him so easily?" Ino shrugged. "I just asked out the next available guy which was Shika and he said yes so I guess just do that." Sakura nodded agreeing with her. Silence fell over the flower shop as the two girls were thinking. "Hey Ino." Ino faced the girls after cleaning up some pots that were behind the counter she is sitting at. "Yes?" Sakura sighed and brought an elbow up leaning her chin on it looking bored for some reason. "Do you think Sasuke-kun likes _anyone_ since he doesn't like his fan girls?" Ino shrugged in response making the pink haired girl slightly glare but then her face changed into an excited look as she got an idea, you can even see the light bulb blink on, on top of her head. "I've got it! Why don't we just go see ourselves he won't tell us I know that but why don't we figure it out!" Ino rose her think blonde eyebrow. "You mean spy on him? Sakura we did that when we liked him you know he is going to catch us right?" The girl just shook her head, "No! If he catches us then we explain our situation then ask him in person maybe he will tell us!" Ino stayed quiet not wanting to tell the girl this wouldn't work.

* * *

Sasuke punched a hole in the tree he was beating up in the forest where him and Naruto usually spar. He retracted his hand, pieces of bark flying as he brought up the same hand to swipe at the sweat that gathered on his forehead. His gaze went up to the sky, the sun high in the air no cloud in sight clearly the weather was mocking him with it's happy mood compared to his dark one. He growled and punched the tree again. "Hey bastard what did that tree ever do to you?" He jumped only slightly at hearing Naruto's voice, he turned around giving the blonde a glare but Naruto ignored it used to it by now. The blonde only crossed his arms, no jacket in sight. 'Probably to dry from this morning.' So all the blonde had on was his orange pants and black muscle shirt. Sasuke felt a perverted thought come through his head but ignored it retorting back. "Nothing." Naruto smirked his arms still crossed. "Whatever seems like you more pissed than usual over something, what is it?" Sasuke scowled and begun to walk away back to his mansion where he can be away from this nuisance. But the blonde had another idea which he jumped and pinned Sasuke to the ground his face in the dirt. "Stop running away bastard!" Sasuke scowled into the dirt trying to get the boy off of him but couldn't move thanks to their position. He groaned as more perverted thoughts started running through his mind. Naruto was of course still yelling off his mouth not noticing the condition his rival was in under him. He just sat there cross legged on the Uchiha's back yelling at the back of the boys head. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly as he felt his pants growing tight again. 'Damn it to hell I have got to get out of here!' He tried to move again but the blonde just pinned him down more. "No bastard you aren't moving until you explain yourself!"

This has gone on for more than 5 minutes before Sasuke growled and flipped them over pinning Naruto into the dirt this time. Naruto shuddered as Sasuke glared at him with his Sharingan. "You want to know what the fuck is wrong with me?!" Naruto gulped at his tone, he was yelling and Uchiha's never yell, he slowly nodded. Sasuke growled. "You are my fucking problem!" Naruto's eyes widen when Sasuke said that. 'What does that mean I haven't done anything.' So he frowned. "How am I_ your _problem huh?!" Sasuke really didn't want to say this but this is fucking killing him, so with a very low sigh he said in his lowest voice(pretty much like a whisper). "Because I like you a lot." Naruto froze not knowing what he heard. 'Maybe I heard wrong.' Then Sasuke did something that Naruto never thought he would in a 1000 years, he kissed him. Naruto's eyes focused on Sasuke's which just closed as his blue ones are wide with surprise. He did the only thing he can do and that is push the Uchiha off making the boy fly a foot from him then ran off away from Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura just told Ino her plan to find out who this lucky girl is smiling the whole time ready to find out and get them together. Ino was laughing at her after she told the plan making the girl glare at the blonde. "What is so funny?" Ino was still laughing but they were now down to giggles. "Nothing, just that doesn't seem like it will work!" Sakura's glare hardened. "Hey shut up pig this plan will work!" Ino started laughing again so loud that he father came into the room. "What's so funny?" Both girls turned to him, one giggling one glaring. He backed away not wanting to be anywhere near them when they acted like this.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could. When he stopped, he caught his breath and finally checked his surroundings finding out he made it to Iruka's house. A small smile came to his face at the thought of his 'father figure' but then it was erased from his face when he remembered why he was running, so he went up to the door and knocked loudly yelling out, "Iruka-sensei let me in!"

* * *

Iruka was busy grading papers clearly stressed from some of the students who thought it would be funny to write vulgar things on their test then jumped a few feet in the air when he heard loud pounding on his door followed by loud shouting. He sighs putting his pen down and slowly stood up going to the door. When he opened it he had to catch Naruto's wrist before the boy knocked him out. Naruto chuckled then asked if he could come inside. Iruka just smiled warmly at his 'son' and moved aside walking beside the boy to his living room. Naruto plopped down on the couch as Iruka got him some tea looking around. Nothing has changed since the last time he was here, the only thing that did change was a picture of both Iruka and Kakashi standing together laughing even though you couldn't tell thanks to Kakashi's mask. Naruto rose his eyebrow at this picking it up as Iruka came in with the two cups of tea. "Sensei why are you and Kakashi-sensei in this picture together?" Iruka just laughed warmly sitting down beside the blonde taking the picture from him. "Because we went to the fair with the other sensei's and they wanted a picture of us two together I still don't know why but I thought it was cute so kept it." Naruto looked as if he wanted to ask further but drank his tea anyway.

So the two sat there drinking tea until Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore but before he could say something Iruka beat him to it. "So why are you here?" Naruto thought about it then remember what happened earlier and blushed making Iruka's eyes widen. "What happened Naruto why are you blushing?" Naruto slowly shook his head taking another drink from his cup. "N-nothing sensei." Iruka scoffed at this taking Naruto's cup from his hands. 'He's shaking' then setting it down on the table. "What's wrong? You know you can always tell me right?" Naruto took a shaky breath then faced him but blushed looking away again making Iruka nervous. 'Something bad?' Naruto took another breath. "Well…earlier S-sasuke was being a bastard and I wanted to know why." Iruka nodded understanding. 'Did they have another fight? Then why is he blushing?' "Then, I pinned him down trying to make him talk and he told me." Naruto went silent not wanting to say it because he didn't believe it himself. Iruka pressed on. "C'mon what happened did you two get into another fight?" Naruto gulped. "Sensei, h-he told me he likes me." He went silent again while Iruka was having a panic attack. 'WHAT?' "Like likes you like more than a friend?" Naruto couldn't speak anymore so just nodded making Iruka's eye so wide they could fall out of his sockets. "How do you know he isn't just saying he likes you as a friend?" This time Naruto's fist clenched. "B-because he kissed me." This time the room fell silent but it wasn't comfortable, both we thinking the same thing. 'But why?'

* * *

Sasuke scowled as he finally was able to get up off the ground wiping away the blood that gathered in the corner of his mouth. 'He didn't have to push so hard.' He then sighed and stood up shoving his hands in his pockets clearly pissed making his way back to his house where he wanted to be before that happened. 'I can't believe I lost my cool and kissed him. I knew better if I kissed him we wouldn't be friends anymore.' Sadness overtook the boy as he stared at the sky, it was still sunny and cloudless. 'I'd rather have him as a friend then nothing at all.'

* * *

Ino was following her friend as she hurried through town, she can't get away anyway since Sakura has a strong hold on her hand so she just sighed as she was being dragged. 'Where are we going?'

Sakura finally stopped making Ino crash into her lightly then looked around the girl to see they are at the Hyuga residence. This made Ino raise her eyebrow. "Why are we here?" Sakura only chuckled then knocked on the door. The door opened with Neji standing there with a passive look on his face. "What are you two doing here?" Sakura chuckled. "Well, we need to talk to Hinata may we come in?" Neji sighed but let them in anyway and closed the door. He sat them on the couch in their huge living room and left to get Hinata. Both girls were looking around taking in how big and beautiful the living room looks.(I'm not really good at describing the rooms so just use your imagination) They turned as they heard footsteps to see little shy Hinata standing in the doorway of the living room. "Why are you two here?" Sakura instantly broke into a smile. "Your not stuttering!" Hinata started giggling. Ino scoffed making Sakura glare at her as she flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulders. "Of course not, she only does that around Naruto." The mention of his name made Hinata blush which confirmed Ino's words which Ino smirked and Sakura gasped. "Really? I knew you like him but you only stutter in front of him?" Ino crossed her arms glaring slightly at her friend. "How dense _are _you?" Sakura glared at Ino both going into a glaring match until Hinata broke it up. "Girls please don't fight." They pulled apart when Hinata took a seat between them. "Now why are you two here?" Ino smirked again. "Ask Sakura she drug me here." So Hinata turned to the pink haired girl who was smiling. "I have an idea but we need your help!" This made Hinata confused. "Ok." Ino crossed her arms again smirking. "Sakura is basically saying that we need your help spying on Sasuke with us." Hinata didn't miss the missing suffix but let it go for now as her violet eyes widen. "But why? Y-you didn't need me when you spied on him over the years why now?" And so the girls told her about Sasuke maybe liking someone else and wanting to find out then Sakura's plan this still confused Hinata over why _she _had to be involved. So the girls explained that part to which made Hinata's blush darker more shades as their plan(more like Sakura's) was revealed to the shy Hyuga.

About ten minutes of explaining Hinata had a small idea of why she was being involved. "Ok then fine I will help." This made the other two girls smile wide as they brought Hinata into a three person hug squeezing her in the middle which took her breath away literary. When they were done squeezing her to near death they left telling her to be ready tomorrow because Sakura wants to start it tomorrow since they have the day off that day also. Hinata closed the door after seeing them leave and sighed, she turned around to head back to her room but then jumped(everyone gets surprised easily when they are distracted no?) seeing Neji standing there with his arms crossed and an official Hyuga smirk on his face. "So what was that about?" Hinata's surprised face turned into a sour one and stomped past him but not before saying in a low voice. "None of your damn business." Then slamming the door to her bedroom door. Neji dropped his smirk when Hinata said that and glared at the closed door of his cousins bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke took his pillow and screamed into it in his frustration over what he did. He tore it away when he felt light headed and decided maybe eating would be good. He soon had some food made and sitting at the table eating alone in anger which made him eat faster glaring at anything that dared make a noise. 'I don't know what to do anymore I know we won't be friends anymore.' He sighed as he put his dishes away in the soapy water he had made in the sink and go back to his room to lay down he felt sick.

* * *

Naruto finally calmed down after a while and turned back to Iruka. "Well what are you going to do Naruto?" The boy sighed leaning back into the couch staring out the window in Iruka's living room. "I don't think I can be friends with him anymore sensei, it just seems weird if I'm friends with someone who is gay and likes me." Iruka frowned at this. "Naruto, are you sure about this. He is your first real friend." Naruto only nodded then stood up and faced the man with a smile on his face. 'Fake.' "Well I'm going to go bye sensei thanks for the tea." Despite Iruka wanting to say something he only smiled back and waved as Naruto ran out the door. Iruka now alone slumped back into the couch sighing. 'I hope he thinks this through before ruining the friendship they built.' He slowly got up grabbing both cups and walking to the kitchen fully ready for a shower to help him.

* * *

Naruto is now walking through the village with his hands in his pockets, he is clearly either still pissed or upset because he is ignoring the usual glares and hurtful words the villagers say to him everyday. 'Why does he like me? Doesn't he realize I'm a boy? He can't like me must be a prank.' He continued to walk not knowing where he was going letting his feet taking him.

When he finally paid attention he discovered his feet brought him to Sasuke house. He scoffed. 'Figures.' He sighed and walked up to the door ready to face the boy and tell him about his decision. He knocked three times really loud on the door then moved back to lean against the wall near the doorframe. He heard footsteps then the door opened revealing the boy himself, he turned to the blonde raising his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" Naruto didn't smile or start talking nonstop like he usually does he only sighed and pushed off the wall to face the Uchiha face to face. Sasuke was starting to sweat when Naruto came closer. 'Does he return my feelings?' Naruto sighed when he saw Sasuke's surprised look. "Sasuke-" He sighed trying to find the right words. Sasuke was waiting to hear what he had to say the pessimistic side of him told him that this was the last of their friendship but he ignored it still waiting for the blonde to say something. Naruto stared him down hard making Sasuke nervous then asked. "D-do you really like me as in more than a friend?" Sasuke's heartbeat started escalating out of control. 'I-is this a love confession?' He couldn't speak it's as if his throat was now dry like cotton was shoved down there like his voice box is now missing so he only nodded. Naruto sighed again running a hand through his hair. 'I knew it.' "How long?" This pulled Sasuke out of his stupor. "What?" Naruto sighed again and asked in a more harsher tone. "How long have you liked me?" Sasuke tried to speak he really did but this way too much for him. First off he didn't want toeven _like _the boy but he did. Then he wanted to keep it quiet because he knew it would cause problems but ended up kissing and confessing before his mind starting working again. Naruto rose an eyebrow at the quiet boy. "E-ever since the accident in the academy." There he said it now to see what the blonde's response would be.

After Sasuke told him this, his eyes widen this time. 'That long?' "But why?" Sasuke was thrown back by this question he was expecting either Naruto laugh at him or shun him away in disgust or confess himself. He scoffed at the third option. 'Like that will ever happen.' "Why do you want to know?" Sasuke finally found his voice but it was cold like before he made friends. He inwardly winced at the tone and Naruto glaring at him. "Well excuse me for being curious!" Sasuke smirked this time crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe believing everything is back to normal. 'He is still my friend.' Naruto, after his outburst, got serious again and glared at the boy in front of him. "Wipe that smirk off your face bastard I came here to get the answers from you to confirm that indeed you like me and I guess I was right." Sasuke slowly nodded. 'Back to normal.' Naruto sighed again crossing his arms mirroring Sasuke except for leaning. "I have been thinking the entire time I was away after what happened." Sasuke was about to make a retort that involved Naruto actually thinking and miracles. "No don't say anything I want you to listen, I-I can't be your friend anymore Sasuke. I believe it would be weird if I continued to be your friend when you have a gay crush on me. We are only rivals for now on." Sasuke swears he heard his heart break into pieces, he glared hard at the blonde ignoring the tears that were gathering in his eyes. 'I'm a man damn it men DON'T CRY!' "What the fuck? Just because I like you doesn't mean you couldn't of shot me down easier and _still _be my friend?" Naruto slowly shook his head and took a step back. "Sasuke I'm not gay, I don't think I will comfortable if I'm still friends with you. I'm sorry." Sasuke sniffed and cursed for the one tear that fell down his cheek. "Get the fuck off my property!" Naruto put his hands up then turned and walked away not saying anything else. Sasuke wheezed and fell on his knees tears falling down onto the porch his door still wide open.

Sasuke shot up in his bed, his breathing so heavy he thought he would have a heart attack, sweat pouring down his body like a waterfall and unshed tears in his eyes. He cursed and wiped them away peeling the sheets from his body going to the bathroom for a nice hot shower to try and help him.

(A/N: HA! You thought that really happened!)

When he came out he heard knocking at his door. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Naruto being there.


End file.
